Barvos Guilds
'Guilds' are independent organisations, factions or communities that will be present on Barvos, so are not active yet and only really in planning stage. Player characters will be able to join them, though doing so might be more challenging for some than others. They could also end up at war with guilds if they provoke them, or join one that is hated by another. All players can join or fight these guilds independantly and don't need the 'group' approval of everyone else. The Assassinorium Notoriously mysterious and influential guild of assassins, operating worldwide. Morally they remain neutral, appearing only for the right price (which, even for an entire government, is extremely expensive depending on the target!). They are lead by Vaius, a female assassin of unknown identity, believed by some to be a spirit. Joining the Assassinorium successfully (they are the most difficult guild to find) grants the character the ability to disappear and reappear mysteriously, allowing them to join or rejoin groups at any time and locate them easily. They are the ideal guild for player's who don't plan on being online too often. The Shepherds of Fire Sorcerer's guild, knowledgable in all 'magic' departments. They are considered a cult who worship Ruaumoko, the God of Fire. There is very little they 'don't' know about, so are an invaluable source of information. Lead by Isabelle Lacuna, a powerful and ruthless sorceress. They are constantly at war with the Draconi guild. Joining the Shepherds of Fire gives the player additional powers, or improves their current powers. It also allows them to 'reset' their powers for new ones, or otherwise customise their abilities. The guild is fairly easy to find and you might not necassarily have to 'join' to gain access to the benefits. The Draconi Primarily a guild of mercinaries, but also believed to be a group of dragon slayers. Though few in number, each is a hardened killer with rock steady aim and a furious warlike temper. They are known to be experts of subterfuge, and generally much cheaper than the Assassinorium… if you don't mind a bit of collateral damage. They are lead by the Slayer, a legendary Titan-slaying beast of supposed extraordinary power. It is rumoured that nobody has ever 'seen' the Slayer in person, however. Joining the Draconi is difficult, though the guild itself is not difficult to find. They are untrusting, and disappointing them can lead to a violent death. Successfully joining, however, grants the player infamy and increased physical powers, as well as a wide arsenal of powerful weapons and, possibly, command of the group, allowing them to deploy mercinaries in certain scenarios. The Lifebringers A guild of druids and rangers, the Lifebringers are as mysterious as they are powerful. They have no official leader, and to become a Lifebringer is to become a druid of the forest and a protector of nature. The druids of Barvos are completely neutral in all wars, existing only to protect the 'balance', as they call it. That being said, the path of the druid also packs some considerable fire power! Joining the Lifebringers is a difficult task, and you first have to prove yourself 'worthy' of them. Once joined, however, they will grant a new selection of nature based powers in addition to your own. Characters who become druids will have total knowledge of Barvos' geography and wildlife, can command many of the animals and plants and make for fearsome enemies. They do, however, also have the long job of preserving the planet's natural balance… failing to do this job can lead to 'consequences'... Da Stormboyz The largest Ork tribe, lead by the warbosss Gorknuk Crusha. Being a Stormboy means being totally committed to violence, combat and destruction in all its glorious forms… just for the fun of it. They also provide all the drugs you could possibly want! Joining the Stormboyz is easy, but it's also easy for them to turn on you if you don't impress them regularly. It grants you command of Ork forces, ALOT of them. It also grants near immunity from being attacked by roaming Orkz. Da Weirdboyz A smaller Ork tribe, rivals of the Stormboyz, lead by the pyschic Weirdboy Twanka. These Orkz, though equally as vicious, are slightly less impulsive than other Orkz. They are more likely to fight more powerful threats, such as Titans, and are more capable of doing so as they favour magic over brute force. Joining Da Weirdboyz doesn't grant immunity from Ork attacks (like the Stormboyz do), but it does grant bonuses and secrets regarding many of Barvos' villains, including Drevonia and the Beastmaster.